Warriors: FrostClash
by Duma88
Summary: Frostpaw and Roughpaw the two freind,together they journey to together to find dark secrets. They struggle to help their clan in tough times while they discover dark secrets and things that could tear the clan apart.
1. Chapter 1: Just the start

Warriors: Frost Clash 

A beautiful kit was born, a queen named Iceface was having kits. Though there was a small spot of tainted water when she first found she was bearing kits. She got sick, she worried for the kit but she noticed the kits where fine.

She finally gave birth to a beautiful silver kit, a female. Though this kit was big and healthy the kit had one ear. They guessed she would be fine. Iceface named named the kit Frostkit, the kit grew up beautifully.

The day finally came when this kit was made an apprentice, Frostpaw took on a mentor Lionpond. As happy as she was she wondered the moment she was made apprentice if the one ear would affect her training. She would find out as she went on.

"Frostpaw!" "Frostpaw!" "Frostpaw!" Frostpaws clanmates chanted, most of the clan chanted but a few apprentices. Frostpaw smiled in delight. She had waited so long but her worries clouded over her. Of course the other apprentices would tease her one ear, but she was determined to be the best warrior ever! She sat vigil until the sun finally lit up the sky, she sighed a sigh of relief. One of the apprentices Roughpaw greeted Frostpaw with a nod.He was a dark brown cat with black stripes. "I'll show you your nest." The striped tom smiled. Roughpaw was a fairly new apprentice also,he had much more training then her but he had only been an apprentice a moon at that time. Roughpaw showed her to her spot in the apprentices den, she quickly curled up to sleep. She seemed to like this Roughpaw, hopefully she would become good friends with him.


	2. Chapter 2: Taunted

Chapter two: Taunted

Frostpaw had a refreshing sleep, after waiting what seemed forever for the sun to rise. She woke as a cool breeze came into the den,the cold weather was starting to come in. The warm sun and the plump prey would vanish. She yawned looking around, Roughpaw was sitting a rabbit length away from her in his nest. Treepaw,Bigpaw and Rosepaw where sitting in their nests. Every apprentice was asleep. Frostpaw looked outside, dim light filtered into the den. The sun was barely up, she must have just been exited and couldnt sleep but se felt refreshed.

Frostpaw softly walked from the den,a few dry leaves cracked but the apprentices where not awoken.Frostpaw felt bored in the camp,it couldn't be harmless to walk out.

She felt nerveous about her training, would she hunt or fight? Would it be today? She never explored the territory, she wanted to impress Lionpond by knowing some territory or knowing how to catch a mouse. Or even fight,she had so little to practice in just a little time before cats wake up.

She saw a ball or dried moss on the ground, she hid in the grass and watched it pretending she was hunting. She tried to keep her rump low, but it ended up in an akward position. She went closer watching to make sure not to crack a twig,she jumped out landing on the ball of moss. She bit into it as if she where killing her prey. "Bleh!" Frostpaw spat out a peice of dried moss. She hit the ball into the air as if she where fighting, she jumped after it and fought with it. It quickly went into peices, she sighed and headed towards camp.

When she got back thankfully nobody had awoken.She groomed her pelt of the leaves and dirt that gathered in her fur. She finished grooming and ran back to the apprentices den, she sat down to rest but she saw movement in the back of the den. She turned her head and saw Rosepaw waking up. "Goodmorning." Rosepaw stared at her blankly, she shook her head. "You are the..new apprentice..right?" she sounded confused. Frostpaw nodded slowly, Rosepaw seemed to be staring at her one ear. After a few moments Frostpaw got annoyed and walked away. A couple Warriors came out, it was Featherclaw and Lionpond. She looked up in the sky noticing the sun was lighting the sky quickly.

She heard Rosepaw talking in the apprentices den, soon after the all the apprentices sleepily walked out of the den. "Maybe one of us could go on the morning hunting patrol!" Frostpaw heard Rosepaw say. Frostpaw wondered when she could go on a hunting patrol, it would be a while but the idea sounded nice to her.

She bounded over to the group of apprentices, they didn't seem to be talking. "How long do you think it will be untill I could go on a hunting patrol?" she asked the apprentices. "Maybe a moon or so-" he was interuptred by Treepaw."For you One-ear most likely 5 moons!" he laughed, Bigpaw laughed with him. "You most likely couldn't hear a badger if it where running after you." Bigpaw laughed, she turned away and walked with Treepaw.

Frostpaw sat staring at the two cats as they walked towards the warriors that had awoken,she sighed and sat down. Rosepaw walked away, Roughpaw seemed mad. He walked towards her and sat in front of her, "My hearing is fine.." she whispered. Roughpaw nodded, "I could have guessed,you still have one ear." She nodded, and looked up. "I have to show them I can hunt," Roughpaw nodded. "Then learn and try your best to be good." She nodded one last time, she was going to be the best. Frostpaw would get them back somehow.Frostpaw ran over to Lionpond, he was grooming his pelt. "There you are." he looked at her. "I'm going on the hunting patrol." he began planning out, "then when I get back we can eat..and then go explore the forest." she was suprised he didn't mention training. "Are we going to train today?" Frostpaw asked Lionpond nevously scratched the ground. "Tommorow." Lionpond left to join the patrol of cats. Bigpaw ran by her joining the patrol, "Bye," she laughed. "One ear!" she laughed walking out into the forest.

Rage burned in Frostpaw, she would get them back somehow.

She would be the best. 


	3. Chapter 3: Revenge is sweet

**(Sorry, It's a little short**.)

Lionpond came back with the patrol, the prey seemed to be slightly low. Newleaf was going to come soon and the prey woud be back and plump. The prey was dropped and the warriors spread out and gave prey to the elders. The queens where fed and the apprentices took their share, Frostpaw bounded forward she grabbed a mouse from the pile. Treepaw ran quickly and grabbed the mouse, "You already had a sparrow!" He meant to be loud, "I did not!" she hissed. "You did!" he hissed loudly with a slight smile, "No she didn't." Roughpaw said from the fresh kill pile, Treepaw growled and turned away with the mouse.

Frostpaw ran and turned in front of Treepaw, she clawed his paw quickly and took the mouse as he dropped it. "Oow!" he cried, the spot barely bled. She batted the thorn bush beside him. Thintail Treepaws mentor bounded ever, "What happened?" Before Treepaw could speak Frostpaw quickly stepped in. "He stepped on a thorn." she giggled slightly. Thintail held back a laugh and looked at Treepaw, "Thats nothing to meow about!" he growled at his apprentice. Frostpaw smiled and turned away, she ate her mouse happily.

Revenge is sweet, it made her happy that even Rosepaw and Bigpaw laughed at Treepaw for it. Frostpaw went to find Lionpond, Roughpaw caught up with her bounding along her side. "That was great!" he laughed. "You so got Treepaw back," he was pleased too that Treepaw got what he deserved. "I can't beleve he tried to steal your mouse.." That was the way Treepaw was, Frostpaw planned to humiliate him at every chance she got.

Frostpaw saw Lionpond under the shade of a tree grooming, Roughpaw flicked his tail and split from her going into the apprentices den. Frostpaw bounded happily over to Lionpond,he looked up at her andsmiled. He continued to groom. "I saw what you did to Treepaw." Frostpaw was hot with embaressment, "I'm sorr-" Lionpond stopped her. "I get it," he said calmly, "I won't tell, I just have to talk to Thintail about him stealing your prey." She nodded and gulped, "So are we going to explore the territory now?" She asked calmly. "Yeah," he meowed getting up to stretch. "Lets go."


	4. Chapter 4: First try

Lionpond went around and told a few Warriors where he was going, he headed for the entrance with Frostpaw bouncing after him. Although Lionpond wasn't going to take her training she was exited, she would explore the territory. Frostpaw had only gone next to the place where they make dirt and no farther,after seeing the territory she wouldn't have energy to train.

"We are going to explore the entire place right?" Frostpaw asked hopping over a log after Lionpond.

"Just our territory." Lionpond sighed, he opened his jaw to scent something in the air.

"W-why can't we check out the other clans territory?" Lionpond heard dissapointment in her meow, he sighed and stopped walking.

"That is their territory," Lionpond hissed slightly, "we can't just explore their entire territory cause then we would know the territory and we could plan attacks better.. or steal prey while exploring!" Lionpond started walking. "It doesn't work like that.." Lionpond sighed softly, he sniffed the air and looked at a log. They where next to the place where they make dirt, Lionpond flicked his tail towards a mouse hiding next to a log.

"Why don't you try and get it?" Lionpond offered, this was the first chance Frostpaw had to try and hunt. Frostpaw had heard cats talk, stay low and be quiet. Frostpaw crept low with her rump low all her legs where squished down, her belly fur brushed the grass so lightly is barely moved anything it touched. Frostpaw concentrated harder than she ever had, she went so quietly. Frostpaw decided she was close enough, she raised her front slightly and straightened her legs. Frostpaw gulped and lunged forward pouncing on it, she thought she got it but it as only a rock under her paw. The quick mouse had gone faster than her pounce, she saw that she was too slow for the mouse.

Frostpaw turned expecting a mentor with a face of dissapointment, a look of suprised amazed frostpaw. Frostpaw smiled slightly still confused, "S-sorry.." she said hesitantly. Lionpond smiled and closed his eyes, he opened his eyes once again and looked at her. "That was amazing for your first try." Lionpond's comments relaxed Frostpaw.

"Yeah," she laughed. "It was only my first try."


	5. Chapter 5: Something out there

"Ready to go explore?" Lionponds voice woke Frostpaw from her daydream of hunting. "Yes,lets go." Frostpaw sounded calm and mature. While Lionpond thought of a good path to go on to explore Frostpaw had an idea, she needed to sound more mature and calm, not like an exited kit.

Frostpaw was now obsessed with thinking of how to be the best, she wanted to be better than all the apprentices. Even made a warrior before them, though that was a little out there she was going to try.

Frostpaw followed after Lionpond,Frostpaw sighed and looked around this was her first time deep in the forest. Frostpaw looked around and up to the tall tree's, she put her paws in the weird plants that weren't around the camp. Frostpaw looked up at a bird that chirped overhead, she saw a little stream not too far away.

"Are we close to the river?!" Frostpaw couldn't help but be exited,Lionpond looked ahead and turned to her. "We are close to the Monster path," he said turning towards the little stream. "and then the stream is going up the path to the river." That meant that she would soon see a full river for the first time, she squealed exitedly but then crouched in shame. Lionpond didn't seem to care, didn't he mind that she was acting like a kit?

A horrifying roar filled the air, the hair on Frostpaws back stood high. Frostpaw saw something ahead roaring on a smelly path, she saw that could be what a monster was. "Thats the monster path," Lionpond said quickly, "there are some twolegs there.." he growled. Frostpaw looked where he was looking, she saw twolegs leaning into an open monster. "What in starclan are they doing?" Frostpaw was confused, Lionpond didn't seem to know what they where doing either. "They do that sometimes..." He sighed. Lionpond flicked his tail and went back to walking.

Frostpaw couldn't help but glance back at the strange creatures, twolegs where said to be bad. Frostpaw didn't think they looked dangerous but up close they would look scary and tall, she sighed and went back to following her mentor.

"This is a good place to hunt in the forest," Lionpond sniffing the air, "since the river is near that means the trees grow better and with more leaves dropping more cover for prey." that made sense to Frostpaw.

Frostpaw heard a small sound up ahead, was that the sound of rushing water? Frostpaw drove herself to go faster and she caught up with Lionpond.

"The river is near right?" Frostpaw was impatient, Lionpond stopped and turned his ear.

"Yes, it is very close." Lionpond said but Frostpaw pushed the words out of her mind, the sound of water was close.

The fresh smell of water reminded Frostpaw she was also thirsty, she saw movement out of the corner of her eye. Frostpaw turned her head and saw water tossed in the air by the running water and fish, Lionpond turned that was and bounded over there. Frostpaw was still staring at it, in a quick movement she ran over to Lionpond. The large river and the rushing water amazed Frostpaw, Tiny fish swam with the water and the water reflected the sun.

Frostpaw bent down and lapped cold fresh drops of water, she sighed and looked back at the water. "Lets go." Frostpaw took one last look at the water before following Lionpond after he called to her, she sighed and went to explore the rest of the forest.

The other cats said the forest was loud, but half the sound was cut out with only one ear. Frostpaw enjoyed the forest, she didn't need the quiet she loved the sounds around her. The water and birds and animals all pleased Frostpaw, not only that but the smells of prey and plants. Frostpaw saw was the elders explained as twoleg nests in the distance, she was going to take another look but a small sound made her turn to see.

Lionpond had jumped over a log but she saw movement elsewhere, she turned her head and looked around she saw a movement and heard a sound. Frostpaw saw a black bird in a tree, it must have been flying around.

They explored way more of the forest and saw the borders, the sun began to fall from the sky and they headed back. Frostpaw sighed and slumped down following Lionpond back, a familiar sound caught her attention. Frostpaw looked around but there was nothing, she saw a dark fuigure run away out of the corner of her eye.

Frostpaw was creeped out but she told herself it was nothing, though what if a twoleg was in the forest? Frostpaw didn't know of the sounds twolegs made but she guessed whatever it was it was leaving.

Familiar smells of the camp releived Frostpaw, she happily followed Lionpond into camp.

Though that animal or something whatever it was it was scaring her.

Something was out there.


End file.
